


Soap

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bubble fight: Either doing dishes and throwing suds at each other or they make a game of blowing bubbles and catching the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soap

“Ahh! Michael what did you do that for!?” Gavin screamed and lurched back from the sink. Currently, Michael and Gavin were trying to do the dishes since their dishwasher broke, where Michael was washing the dishes and Gavin was drying and putting them away, but the couple couldn’t even do that before breaking into a ‘fight’.

“Sorry Gavin, I slipped.”

“You didn’t even move!”

“Yeah I did, I slipped like this,” Michael sneered as he threw some of the soap bubbles onto Gavin’s face. Right now, the side of his hair was completely wet and the side of his face was caked with soap suds and bubbles that would slowly pop. The floor between the two was wet also, and Gavin glared at Michael.

“You know you’re going to have to clean that up.”

“I’ll deal with it. GAVIN, LOOK AT WHAT YOU’RE DOING YOU FUCK ASS.” Gavin, instead of just grasping the soap suds, grabbed a whole hand of water and threw it right in the middle of Michael’s face. Water was dripping down his shirt and Michael was trying to shake it off. He then grabbed a freshly clean bowl and filled it with water. Then, he threw the bowl contents down on the laughing Gavin, who when water was added to, stopped laughing.

“Oi you donut, the neighbors downstairs will complain.”

“Like I give a fuck.”

Then there was calm, both of them still dripping water down onto the floor. Gavin then grabbed a palm full of suds and started to blow them in Michael’s direction.

“Now you’re trying to be cute?” Gavin shot Michael a funny look, “You asshole, I hope your face gets stuck like that,” Michael said while swatting the air, rejecting the bubbles that flew towards them. Then he grabbed a palm full of soap bubbles and blew them towards Gavin, the brit then would try and clamp his teeth on the ones floating towards him.

“Ugh Michael! I caught one in my mouth!”

“Why would you- you fucking idiot, if you want to catch them catch them in your hand.” For a while Gavin did but then got bored of drying and putting the plates away. He sighed and grabbed a hand full of soap bubbles, and put them on Michael.

“You look horrible with a beard.”

“That’s because this isn’t a real beard, dumbass, if I actually grew a beard it would look like this.” Michael dove his hands into the sink and splashed Gavin with water again.

“Michael please- awwww Michael!”

“Well, you shouldn’t have brought this on yourself. Attacking my face with soap suds.”

“This is attacking!” Gavin dove his hands into the sink and started to douse water onto the red-head, when Michael reacted for the faucet and took the head of it off, Gavin froze.

“Michael no- the neighbors downstairs will-” but Michael had already turned the dial down to freezing, and started to pelt Gavin with freezing cold water. He was squirming, laughing, and yelling at Michael to stop.  
“Stop? Are you telling me to stop? I can’t understand you with your stupid fucking accent!”  
“It’s not stupid!” Gavin managed to choke out.

“Fucking got ‘em, Gavin how do you come up with such good comebacks?”

“Shut the water off you prick!”

So now Gavin and the Kitchen was soaking wet, and Michael was only partially wet. They looked at each other and laughed, then Michael gave Gavin a small kiss on the lips, looking at Gavin’s soaked shirt.

“You should take that off you’ll catch a cold.”

“You just want to see me strip Mi-cool.” Michael rolled his eyes and laughed.

“So what if I do?”

So they started to kiss passionately, Michael gripping at the brit’s shirt and yanking it off. Then Gavin broke the kiss and asked.

“Wait, Michael arent you an electrician or something? Shouldn’t you know how to fix the dishwasher?”

“Shut up Gavin.”


End file.
